Feline Elphie
by Team Throppland Member
Summary: Galinda is rather shocked to say the least when she discovers no other than her green roomate has been metamorphed into a Cat as a cruel joke. Despite being startled at first she finds a rather cute Feline morphed Elphaba brings them closer together. Who would have thought Elphaba would be so much more open in cat form.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Heya guys! So here is a new story! It's MULTICHAPTER because hey who doesn't want to see Elphaba's metamorphosis and experience of being a fellow feline! XD this idea randomly popped into my head and I believed it would make a really sweet fluffy story. Elphie may have hissing habits as a cat however that is to be expected although whose to say Elphaba purring and snuggling in cat form wouldn't be cute either?menjoy the first chapter! (:**

 **Throppland**

 **disclaimer: I do not own these characters or wicked. All rights to the great man himself Gregory Maguire.**

"So..." Master Larenx started as he paced slowly around the room, eyeing the blonde's work as he went past. He snapped his head around and begun to pace in the other direction. The blonde frowned in response.

" students... from what I have gathered there are mixed results within this class. Now some of you have made compromise with your studies. It is rather evident. You take care of it and leave it in good manners it will payback nicely." He walked passed me again be to feel her body become overwhelmed with a sense of urgency. Whether it be to do with the urgency of having the idea to indulge into greater detail with her work and nurture it as suggested or quite the opposite: flee the room and groan at its mockery of her. Master Larenx knew what Galinda was thinking however found it unnecessary to stop his philosophy yet.

"What I am saying students is that you may look coldly at your work and it may scowl back. However its friendly feelings and mine are concealed at heart. If you preserve in doing well, these feelings will ere long appear so much the more evidently for the temporary suppression." He clicked his fingers and nodded.

"You do the work, the less you have to worry. What you put in, you get out. Understood?" The class nodded in response with a few mumbles scattered throughout the room amongst the students.

"Well then. Rant over, today we are going to test the potions we prepared earlier this week. Remember these are potions that endorse metamorphosis. We are to turn an object into a spirit or into another object of some description. To test this hypothesis I suggest you all begin now!"

They all begun swiftly. Each peer collecting supplies needed to distill the potion back into a pure substrate that leads to the metamorphosis reaction.

Galinda began fumbling with the clamp stand and tightening the jaws around the condenser. She eyed her roomate from afar. A slim, robust figure standing amongst the less vibrant peers with her rigid stance as per usual. Was it ever like Elphaba to just unfocus on any task at hand? Just for a spilt second? From what she was observing it was utterly inevitable. Elphaba watched her oblivious roommate who was now fiddling around with the glass ware. She glided over before the blonde perpetuated something rather heedless. Seeing it her duty in doing so she took the glass apparatus from her roommate's pale hand and smiled; whether it be mockery Galinda was not sure, perhaps genuine? If she knew Elphaba the emerald woman rather it would not show a kind nature.

"It would be much like you to do be condemned with such impetuosity Miss Galinda, am I right?" Elphaba said calmly and with such coolness that Galinda felt the sudden tinge of irritation leave her that very clock tick. Her voice had that effect on her and that indeed irritated her so. Those forest green lips pursed themselves again, her eyes never leaving the apparatus as she placed it all together.

"If you are waiting for me to snap with some rejoinder I can assure you that is not the case. I believe you are mistaken miss Elphie...ENTIRELY" she couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's response and scolded herself as she let out a rather feminine kind of sound at that.

"You could have fooled me." She muttered just audible enough for Galinda to acknowledge who huffed.

"I'm not fooling anyone."

"I say otherwise"

"well I do not!"

"Your perception is indeed invalid in this circumstance. Try again if you please."

"And if I do not please?"

"Well that is juvenile behaviour on your part." Glinda grunted in exasperation.

"You are hopeless."

"I was not aware I had disappointed you that much. Perhaps you should not have appeared with such hope in the first place."

"Just hush!" The emerald woman looked at her beneath her glasses as she begun the distillation for the potion she had set up. It was obvious to her that she had pushed the blonde a little too far and she obeyed much to her dislike. She decided to let her off lightly. Knowing Elphaba as she did, she knew a spared silence was the closest that Elphaba was to showing any sign of obeying and an expression of an apology. After a mutual silence the Munchkinlander spoke.

"Right now we just wait as our product is distilled off," she said through a sigh and tapped her fingers in a consecutive rhythm; her arms either side of the table as she observed. Galinda nodded in response and watched her ever intriguing roommate. She always found herself having to alter her gaze due to the ever so scandalous initiation of taking a gander at her roommate. Elphaba was so exotic.

'If I were ever regarded to suffice in Elphaba's mind I can only imagine the things I would allow her to do to me, with those practical hands of hers. How in the earth of Oz did this infatuation occur?" The blonde moaned gently at her musings, baffled by these feelings she had recently been battling. Elphaba had noticed her silence once again and looked up to see Galinda blushing as she had been caught.

"I am quite under the suspicion that you have been taking a few clock ticks to gander at me. Of which I must say I do not appreciate Miss Galinda." Immediately, Galinda snapped out of her gaze and defended herself.

"I was merely taking glances at the distillation."

"And watching me."

"Well yes! Of course. Incase the potion production goes wrong." Elphaba smirked, suppressing a cackle at Galinda's response.

"Calm it blondie. It is nice to keep you on your toes now and again," Elphaba spoke in a low voice. Galinda knew that was Elphaba's way of saying that she was only teasing. 'Perhaps she likes it?' The descending's next reply answered that for her.

"my so called exotic skin as you call it, I would say is less appealing than my hair don't you think?"

"Indeed," Galinda agreed, "...it is exquisite."

"Thank you. Although I believe yours I am much more appreciative of." Oh Galinda was becoming besotted with this conversation. Elphaba was faintly flirting and she knew it. The emerald woman's eyes never left hers. A warm ember like effect brewed in her eyes, forming a whole new sense of comfortability. It was apparent to Galinda that her roommate was opening her doors to her everlasting passageways of mannerisms that were yet to be discovered. Galinda felt...well...invited and she loved it. She also endeared the sudden flash of teeth that Elphaba showed as a brilliant smile sprouted across her lips. Only for her to see. She gave one in return.

As they collected their distilled liquid of potion, Pfanee's group sniggered at them. Shenshen rolled her eyes at the other girls in the group who all joined in and Milla chirped-

"Why on earth would Galinda volunteer to work with something so ghastly?" The girls looked to Pfanee for an answer. Her lips turned up as she spoke her opinion.

"My dear friends our beloved socialite is just using her for our benefit. Whoever else than the delectable Galinda to persuade her as a teammate. Elphaba is bound to get every coursework mark accurate and therefore Galinda can tally to us all the right answers. Quite tactful you see."

"Oh that is a good theory indeed," Milla said, a smirk creeping on her face.

"It's a good way to get exceptional marks." Pfanee said as she clicked her fingers and placed the distilled potion on the table. "Come in closer girlies." They all leaned in to each other to hear what the Gilikinese noble had to say. She picked the potion up in her hand and displayed it to them.

" you see this?...this is the potion that will create the metamorphosis of a human into feline."

Sweet Oz they all murmured.

" but I thought we were going to do what was ordered and for us to acknowledge?" One replied in intrigue. Pfanee shook her head rather in reassurance than annoyance.

"No...we are going to steal Elphaba's notes that are on her table and use them as ours but first we are going to metamorph her into a feline, get it?" They all gasped and giggled at the plan. Galinda felt quite unsure when she heard them laughing. The worst was yet to come...

Elphaba collected the distilled sample and placed it into a beaker.

"That's it blondie, our sample of potion has been conjured," she paused "and with impeccable practical skills I must add." Knowing she was going to get some rejoinder back she cut in.

"That being a complimentary expression of my work Miss Elphaba?" she tossed her hair spun of gold.

The raven haired girl took a swift look at the blonde before beginning to take apart the apparatus and blowed out a sarcastic huffed. Oh she expected that entirely.

"I almost must admit your work was very much appreciated, you did pretty well blondie."

Well Galinda was not expecting that to say the least. She swallowed at the sudden swirl she felt in her chest. Her heart felt like it was emitting sun beams as that is what it felt like with the warmth that begun to radiate from it. Coming from someone as diligent and studious as Elphaba meant a lot to her. She had much admiration.

"You are sincerely welcome Miss Elphaba," she winked.

Xx

Pfanee quickly rushed off to find Elphaba's satchel on the first shelf in the cloakroom, just outside the potion's class. She looked in disapproval as she saw the satchel was adjacent to the one made of fine couture that was only lead to be Galinda's. Looking both left and right she took the bottle of juice out of Elphaba's satchel and poured the rest of the colourless, potion solution into the bottle. Giving it an adequate shake she sauntered back into the room. The girls gawked at her in intrigue.

Milla spoke eagerly.

"Well!?"

"Tis done girlies. Soon Elphaba is to be the witch's cat than generally herself...'the witch' that is." They all laughed, chuckles that were yet to be in Elphaba's despair.

Xx

"Right you lot, set your samples in the tray and then get lost. Enjoy the rest of your day." Everyone scuttled off at that and the socialites rushed off without Galinda who had no utter care about what they were up to next accept Shenshen came up to her in her surprise.

"Galinda I guess we shall see you later, the peach and kidneys, tonight,unless you haven't got any plans now?" Pfanee perked up at the name she heard Shenshen voice and swiftly paced back.

"Oh please do bring Elphaba indeed!"

"Why don't you ask Elphaba herself. I believe she is speaking to you right now." Elphaba said nonchalantly.

"Enough with your sarky wit Thropp."

"That was not my intention at all" Pfanee laughed.

"Just come along... if you can," she smirked to herself and Shenshen looked pleadingly at Galinda.

"Oh please do come along now Galinda?" The blonde looked at Elphaba as if for approval. Elphaba simply shrugged.

" I'm not your personal chaperone Galinda, I will see you later tonight. I have matters to attend to myself." The Frottican knew that was Elphaba's ambiguous way of saying 'yes indeed I am implying I will come with you amongst company'.

"I will see you later then Elphaba." The raven beauty merely nodded as she pushed the glass frames up the bridge of her nose.

Xxx

Elphaba locked the door to her and Galinda's dorm room before neatly stacking her books back on their shelves. After doing so Elphaba went to pick up her bottle of drink. Taking an adequate swig she sat down and that's when the metamorphosis began.


	2. Meeting a Feline Elphie

**AN: HEYA GUYS! Sorry for the rather slow update. I've had tests flying everywhere and everything is coming at once so thank you for the patience and finally here is chapter 2. Yes I always imagined Feline Elphie to be rather feisty because hey it is Elphaba after all xD enjoy. Thank you for the reviews, views, faves etc, I highly appreciate it as always. Let's hope I do not get sucked into a black hole for weeks on end again *sighs and whacks head with revision notes* enjoy x!**

 **throppland**

"Surely!? Surely not!" Elphaba yelled to herself as she convulsed in her chair. The contractions becoming too vast she yelped in pain and fell to the floor. Before it could go on any longer, with much strain she crawled to her bottle and looked inside it.

"Sweet Oz!" The Liquid in her bottle had separated into two immiscible layers. She knew what was coming next and for the first time in what seemed liked forever and a day she felt her nerves tinge with unease.

"I have no time for this, for Oz's sake I am going to kill them!" She argued with herself and suddenly she screamed out of character as she felt her eyes stinging. Her pupils began to shrink, the brown orbs beginning to gleam into a vivid lime green. The colour leaked out from the irises and dispersed into the rest of her eyes. What once were pupils were now stretched oval illusions of geometric shape. That was the least of the metamorphosis. As she tried getting up on her feet. She fell back to the floor as she became paralysed. Elphaba felt like a spirit; a spirit present within an empty vessel. Her body shook violently and clouds of black smoke surrounded her before she knew it she was pushed into the air and landed on hind legs and balanced with the ones in front. She was no longer human...

Galinda linked arms with Shenshen as they strode down to the harbour, opposite the peach and kidneys. The other socialites strode in front, possibly plotting their next expression of hostility. The heat colliding with the spraying water at the waterfront melded harmoniously for Galinda, who happily watched the passing time of her surroundings.

"Why is it that you were so desperate for me to come out Shenshen?" The girl looked at her fellow blonde friend and gave her a quick smile.

"Well why not you silly thing. We can't go without you!" She nuzzled closer and squeezed their interlinked arms with her bicep. Galinda was rather taken aback. Shenshen had never showed such familiarisation. To be exact, never has she encountered her in doing so. She shrugged it off in her head

"Oh well that seemingly goes without questions doesn't it." Shenshen patted her hand gently.

"Indeed it does Miss Galinda." The Frottican gave her a halfhearted smile. There was something about her sudden intimate enthusiasm that unsteadied her. Was Shenshen taking a liking? She dared no to find out. To enthuse any subtle hints of curiosity the blonde would only be putting herself within a perpetuated situation. So indeed she thrust it under the carpet.

"Are you sure you do not mind Elphaba coming?" Shenshen went silent and then spoke.

"Oh...of course not Galinda. You seem rather fond of her after all." The blonde could feel Shenshen's bicep tense, clenching the linked arms closer together.

"Sweet Oz Shen!"

"Oh, sorry... I went a bit stiff." She cleared her throat and let go of the blonde's arm.

"Oh look who it is Ladies!" Pfanee called to the whole as a group. It is Avaric and his gentlemen!" The blonde looked relieved from the proposing distraction. The young ladies smiled and waved to them before they approached the Peach and Kidneys. The young men waved back and straightened their jackets. Shenshen and Galinda looked on displeased, yet covered it with great superior looks of opulence and grace. The men were none the wiser.

"Good evening ladies. I hope you all have had a pleasant day so far and are all of good health." Avaric said, a smarmy smile on his face.

"Yes quite good of health," Galinda mumbled as she walked straight passed him with a quick curtsy . She dragged Shenshen with her. The men gave their eyes a good helping of viewing the sweet assets. The eye candy being all too rich that very moment.

"Well that was quite a blatant failure of trying to show obliviousness."

"Quite," Galinda agreed," I am not really into the idea of being visually molested by Avaric you see." Shenshen found herself laughing at that

"Me either Galinda, me either." She patted the comfy seat next to her, ushering the blonde over lightly. " come," Shenshen said in an openly provocative voice. Quite frankly Galinda did not know what to make of it. She sat next to the brunette nevertheless. The brunette watched her with such intensity that the Frottican could not seem to draw her eyes away from the alluring orbs. She swallows before trying to distract herself by changing the subject.

"I'm not quite sure when Miss Elphaba is meant to be getting here."

"Oh she is an independent soul Galinda she will come in her own time," the brunette waved it off as she said it.

'She may well be Shenshen but I would rather be stuck in her company instead of with you and that protruding and rather peculiar behaviour' the blonde summoned in her head. Shenshen noticed the distance in Galinda's eyes. Hoping to bring the distance back into proximity she placed a small hand on the blonde's thigh. She felt Galinda's quadricep lift slightly, tension being discerned. She acted oblivious as the blond faced her.

"Are you quite alright Galinda."

"W-why yes of course, why ever not!"

"Oooh," she paused as she moved her nimble fingers on Galinda's thigh," it seems as if you have been captured within a silent trance."

A scorching heat rose and blemished her cheeks, leaving her throat dry in the process as she felt those fingers glide along the covered and bare part of her thigh.

"I am quite alright, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Elphaba."

'Oh you daft dolly why did you say that!

Shenshen looked rather baffled and dissapointed. Her gliding hand drifting away from Galinda's thigh showing so.

"Oh. What about Elphaba?" She posed the question softly. Just above a whsiper, her voice still smouldered with a sickly smooth accent; like freshly oiled cogs in their vital condition. It worked cleverly in sounding hauntingly playful. The blonde made a mental note of that.

"well-she should be here should she not?"

"like I said a minute ago Galinda she will come in her own time. It is only early. However. I am rather enjoying your company." She leaned forward. Galinda met her eyes with a surprised look.

The black cat shook its body before it walked across the floor casually, it's slink figure pondering swiftly like a drifting lump of soot with a body. As it went to head for the door it realised how vast the door was to it's small frame in comparison.

'Sweet Oz the actual bloody potion worked!'

in complete shock she went to reveal the revelation for herself. In her now cat body, she leaped using its hind legs as a push onto Galinda's vanity. Jumping directly into the air at the sight it fell back retracting its claws into the wooden surface to preserve its balance. Elphaba stared back at her reflection that was no longer herself.

'I wonder if I can speak'

Elphaba tried but no luck was of use. She was an animal and indeed not an Animal. Perhaps this is what Doctor Dillamond and the other Animal professors meant by a soul. Animals are the transcendence of animals; animals being the ultimate and utter simplification of a soul and only spirit. No other implications to it than a silent soul that has the ability to think, to be prey, to be a predator, to flight or to fight. All animals had vast minds that no other could understand yet we are all descendants that have evolved from their simplistic arrangements. How odd.

Elphaba hissed at herself in the mirror as she thought with much vexation. Maybe a hiss was the only imperative way she could now expressed her vexation. How delightful this was going to be.

She scanned the room for a way out. It became evident that the only escape was the window and indeed she leaped from the desk and jumped onto the ceil moving her black front paws she climbed out of the window and jumped onto the draining to follow it all the way down to the lower sights of the building. She smelt the air and instantly got drifted away with the smell of freshly creamed scones, still warm from the oven she could sense. Being a cat had its perks she supposed. The senses being greatly augmented, a body built for precision and athletically accustomed.

Although this being well and good, Elphaba had no idea how she was going to explain this to Galinda. She would have to think of a code, something only the blonde would know. She headed towards The Peach and Kidneys down the High street across from the campus..

Galinda leaned backwards as she saw The brunette leaning in towards her. Sensing that the blonde was not fond the idea, she drew back.

"Did I act upon the wrong signals Miss Galinda?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon!" Shenshen frowned at Galinda's hysterical

"Well I-" before she could finish she felt a rather sharp scratch on her leg.

"Sweet Oz AH!" She jumped from her spot forcing Galinda to jump and scrawl into the corner of the seat.

"What in Oz is wrong!"

"I've been scratched!" Shenshen showed Galinda the scratch on her thigh and with great force she grabbed The black cat; of which both were oblivious to it actually being Elphaba in spirit and not of normal physicality with a fist.

"Do you mind!" Shenshen squealed at Elphaba who started to hiss and bat her paws at Shenshens's hand. She knew exactly what Shenshen was up to and she could sense that Galinda was not comfortable with the situation. Believing that it was her duty to intervene for the blonde she did so and with much force Shenshen threw Elphaba Galinda's way. Getting used to the slink body Elphaba landed on all fours of course.

"Shenshen you did not have to do that!"

"Are you blind, it most utterly tried to maul me!" Galinda giggled and looked at a rather feline Elphaba. She smiled at the cat and Elphaba could sense, as well as see from her body language that she was thankful.

"oh don't exaggerate the Cat scratched you." Elphaba jumped from the table and around Galinda's legs and begun meowing at her.

"It cannot speak! It's and animal not an Animal. Utterly useless this is, no wonder it acted in such a foul behaviour. Basic animal instinct at its best that is!" Elphaba's pupils narrowed into mini pin slits of charcoal coloured slate. She grew angry at the comment and went trotting to Shenshen ready to attack. Galinda picked Elphaba up as if she knew the cat was going to launch and placed her on the other side of the table adjacent to theirs.

'How dare she utter such ignorance. Who is she to discriminate and discuss such constitutions on their behalf without relevantly existing as one of their own.' Elphaba mused as she licked her paw and scratched her ear. Watching Shenshen with a vice visual grip of her eye. Galinda glared at Shenshen, her perked lips opened slightly.

"I suggest we go and leave the Animal be," she spoke through her teeth, her eyes never leaving Shenshen's.

"It isn't an Animal though, it would have spoke!"

"Maybe it does not want to speak to someone who has such ignorance towards them." Shenshen jolted her head back in slight surprise.

"Well...if it makes you better in spirit, I shall take your suggestion." Galinda looked at her briefly and began gathering her possessions. Having collected all items she walked passed Shenshen expecting the brunette to follow her. She was not left crestfallen as she could hear the girl's heels clicking behind her. Elphaba watched them walk away, a smile creeping on her feline features.

'Seems the blonde isn't as feather headed as I thought'

Galinda set her items back down on a table in the very far corner, Shenshen frowned.

"I thought we were leaving?" Galinda sighed, her chest rising ever so slightly in exasperation.

"I belive you misinterpreted what I said, I said to leave the Animal be." Shenshen's frown deepened.

"Let's just go," she said in an explosive whisper as she collected the blonde's items in her grasp.

"Do you mind, why I say!"

"Oh Galinda hush love, come on," Shenshen ushered her out and yanked her head to the left as to say 'this way'.

Obeying with much reluctance, the Frottican proceeded.

the cat ran out to the side the two women went and followed them from the lower rooftops of the high street and listened to their conversation. Her ears flicked forward like tuned in satellites.

"Sorry Shenshen I did not mean to snap, I just believe Animals...and animals, well..have their own place in this world and are beings such as ourselves. They deserve respect. On mother hand though, I am suppose to be waiting for Elphaba in there!"

"Galinda please, we will come back, just wait for the pest-" Galinda stopped mid tracks and glared at the brunette. For a beautiful women with such grace it was applaudable how sharp she could contort her face to look.

"wait for the CAT to leave or what have you." Elphaba grumbled to herself as she watched them from the rooftops.

"Shenshen look I am going to go back to my dorms and have a quick check." The brunette sighed.

"Fine, do not be long."

"The green bean would have coherently battled me out of the room, too swiftly for clock ticks to have gone by. Tally ho!" Galinda rushed through to the first floor leaving a miss Shenshen faintly annoyed. She wanted the blonde to herself.

Galinda opened the door to her and Elphaba's dorm room.

"Miss Elphaba?" She peered around the door, the green girl out of sight.

"That's odd," she murmured to herself. Before entering, she quickly looked from both left and the right of the corridor. She jumped as she saw the same black cat from earlier walking towards her. She surmised that it was the same since she had seen it all day, lingering past her like a silhouette in a wondering portrait. The blonde started in awe as it simply meowed at her and ran in at rapid speed as if it believed the blonde was going to shut it out.

Galinda closed the door and raised a brow at the cat as she closed the door behind them. The black cat that was elphaba sat up straight and poised on it's bed, starring at her.

"Is there anything you want?" Elphaba tilted her head to the side..

"Is it alright for me to deem that you have been stalking me all day?" Elphaba batted her eye to constitute as a scratch and meowed in annoyance.

'Ive been trying to tell you all day who i am!' Elphaba thought in her now cat version of a head. Galinda, obviously not being able to understand cat language frowned.

"are you lost,my sweet little thing?" The blonde came closer and went to stroke Elphaba on the head who retracted her claws and batted it towards the pale hand and hissed. Glinda jumped back, completely startled. She put her hands up in surrender

"Sweet Oz I was only trying to help!" Galinda looked desperately at the cat for assurance, indeed Elphaba gave her that much and retracted her claws back and slowly closed her eyes in a cat like fashion. Opening them again with a look of a superior descendant, Elphaba looked at her again.

"So are you are an animal and in fact not an Animal I take it?

Elphaba shook her head to say the blonde was incorrect. Galinda smiled in surprise.

"Lurline! So you're an Animal because you can understand human speech. I say this is quite intriguing and saddening at the same time." Listening to what Galinda said she took what she could and nodded her head to say yes. The blonde wasn't exactly correct although her theory was valid. She is just merely a human being trapped in an animal's body, still having a human mind was the reason why she could comprehend her. Pulling herself from the idea her pupils dilated slightly as she saw Galinda approach.

"I better put Elphaba's books and science notes back on her desk since she won't have time to later before our meeting." As the blonde approached she grumbled.

'You dare touch my books. I will deal with them later, how on earth does she believe she has the audacity to rich them and know how to arrange them!' Elphaba circled her own bed meowing as she stepped on all the books.

"Oi stop that, you're going to make them dirty!" Galinda leaned in to pick them up and nearly got her head ripped off again.

"For the sake of the Unnamed God. Stop being difficult," huffed a vexed Galinda who placed her porcelain arms on her hips. Elphaba meowed loudly which then riveted into a low grumble.

"May I just say you are on Elphie's bed also which is not yours might I add. I mean no ill will its just I know she hates crumbs on her bed and well cat hairs are probably one on the list too."

Elphaba tilted her head.

'I am Elphaba you half twit! And Elphie! Bloody Elphie?"

"Right if you are not going to move I am going to have to man handle you whether you like it or not." Elphaba hissed and with the bravery Galinda could muster she lunged for the cat which went to scratch her. Galinda stopped to see if the cat was actually going to but it didn't, it just retracted its claws to look threatening. With the old rusting structure that was Elphaba's heart she found Pistons still working that revived the warmness she had left. She did not have it in her to strike. Despite this she had the self dignity of not being man handled by her roommate who grew confident in catching her. She released a high meowing squeal and Galinda only exceeded, then failing right after as Elphaba riggled out and hissed.

"Stop hissing at me! You're all bloody talk and no action." As Galinda went to grab Elphaba again she saw that Elphaba had jumped on the window ledge of an open window. Seeing the blonde coming closer, Elphaba moved her hind legs backwards, her tail pointed upwards to make equal body mass ratio although that did not exceed in helping her balance.

"NO YOURE GOING TO FALL!" Crawling onto Elphaba's bed and over to the ledge it was too late for the blonde to capture the cat. Elphaba fell onto the tree positioned just outside their window but had no fundamental balance to keep her there and fell down, whacking onto each branch as she fell. Managing to drag her claws down the last pieces of bark to make her final fall softer she fell to the ground. Galinda shouted at her with reassurance that she was coming for her. She hoped the Animal was alright, for all she knew she could have damaged Elphaba in more ways than one. It could perhaps damage the emerald women's usual body state and matter forever. Who knew.


	3. UPDATE

Heya guys! Team Throppland here! Bloooody hell it's been abosylteoy ages since I have been on here and I just wanted to give yiu an update on his story! So Feline Elphie, last upload was in December 2015 if I remeber correckty!? And here we are in September the following year! It had gone so quick! And I just wanted to say thank you to all those readers regardless of whether you post reviews or just simply read and enjoy, follow or favourite my stories I really appreciate it. Never did I think I would get such a response from my works x

now my writing maybe a little rusty however I have UCAS applications to be making for university when I go back! So just to say it's going to be a stressful however a very imperative time in my life. I hope to aim to carry on with this fic in e Christmas hols so i am leaving this as an updat that I am still alive and have not abandoned this xD. I just wish I never uploaded it and down atleast 15 or so chapters before even uploading the first so I would have regular uploads for you guys and gals.

To finish off I hope you are all well and thank you for the support, I wish you guys all the best in life and hope all are well? Thanks again

(:

Throppland.


End file.
